(Jeff The Killer x Jane The Killer) A Reunion
by OrianaOo
Summary: Jeff and Jane are reunited once again but what will happen...
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:**

**This story may contain bad language, violence, and blood.**

**Enjoy the story~**

Chapter 1

Jeff's POV

The full moon hung high in the sky. It was 3:33 a.m. "A great time to kill" I said in a husky voice. I Walk to the front of a White House. Out of all the houses in the neighborhood, I chose this one. It was like it was calling to me or something. It was a two story house with 5 windows on the front of it. "Heh heh... When a house is this big, there are kids living in it too..." Oh how I love the screams of little children.

I reached over and turned the door knob. The door creaked as it opened. The house was dark and quiet. _For now_ I thought. I walked through the door and found my self in the living room. On the walls were portraits of family members and friends. It disgusted me, so I made my way up the stairs.

There was a hallway with more portraits. I walked down the left side of the hallway and found a door. I quietly opened the door and looked inside. I saw a queen sized bed with two body like structures under the covers.. _Must be the parents_ I thought to myself. I love killing the parents first bc then I can tell them that there children are next. Then I could see there hearts shatter to pieces. I started to giggle very quietly.

I started to walk towards the bed slowly as I pulled out my knife from my hoodie pocket. I grabbed the covers and pulled up my knife in a ready position.

I yanked the covers off the bed and threw it across the room. "What the HELL!?" I said in a surprised tone.

On the bed were pillows. They laid where the bodies where supposed to be at. I squeezed my knife and stabbed the wall.

At that point, I remembered the kids, so I walked out of the room and across the other side of the hall.

There were two bedroom doors on opposite sides of each other. I touched the knob of the door to the right side of me and opened it. It looked like a little boys room. In the middle of that room was a little bed. I griped my knife and grabbed the covers and pulled them away from the bed. My anger grew.

The same thing happened again. Pillows under the blankets. I chunked the covers at the wall and headed to the other room. My patience was running out and if I don't kill someone soon, I'm going to lose it!

Instead of turning the door knob, I kicked the door open and grabbed the covers and threw it on the floor. "FUCK!" I yelled. No one was laying on the bed. Just pillows...

At that moment I heard a crash downstairs. I started to smile as I thought that maybe there hiding, so I ran down stairs to the living room and see a person sitting on one of the couches.

My eyes widen I see who was sitting before me. "Jane..." I said in a low voice. She giggles and says "It's been awhile Jeff."

She stands up and looks strait at me. She was wearing a mask and the black dress I gave to her in the hospital. It fit her perfectly. It was like it was made just for her or something. She wasn't wearing the wig anymore. Her hair already grew from the fire I set upon her 5 years ago. It was raven black and slid down her shoulders and met in the middle of her back.

"You know Jeff, it was hard to find you." She was walking towards me very slowly. Her body swifts back and forth graciously with every step she took. "Well, here I am. What are you going to do now...!" I said sarcastically.

She picks up her hand and grabs her mask. She started to take it off and reveals her true face. Her skin was very pail... Just like mine with a burnt and leathery look. Her lips and eyes were pure black.

She looked strait at me and smiles...

**Ok guys... What do you think so far?!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jeff's POV

"Oh... I don't know... How about... REVENGE..." She looked at me with her dark cold eyes filled with anger and hatred towards me. "Jane, I did your parents a favor... I put them at peace. Away from the terrors of life..." I said with an innocent tone while I was playing with the tip of my sharpened knife.

"You mean the terrors that you created!" She yelled with those glaring eyes.

"So tell me Jane, how did you find me?" I asked.

She tried to calm her self down as best as she could and said "I never lost you Jeff... I've been keeping eye on you until I was ready... Ready to kill you." Her fists clenched together. "I knew who your next victims were so I got them out of the house and placed pillows on there beds. I knew it would irritate you if I did that." She giggles and starts to walk closer to me.

I have to admit. Jane has gotten so smart and pretty. She isn't even frightened of me.

My heart starts to beat a little faster for some odd reason. I started to get this feeling I've never felt before. _Why is this. _I wonder...

By now, she is only two feet away from me. "Now then" she says with a smile. Right at that moment, she charges at me with full force and shoves me at the wall. Some of the pictures that were hanging fell and crashed on the floor. Glass was everywhere. "Heh heh... Oh Jane!" I said and grabbed her arms and threw her on the floor. Once she hit the ground, she slides her right leg and trips me. Once I'm down, she jumps on top of me and grabs her knife from her long boots and aims for my head. My head turns to the left and avoids the knife.

"Well Jane, you have gotten stronger." I said smiling at her.

She smiles back at me and says "Well Jeff, you were my inspiration." My heart starts to beat even more faster. Seeing her on top of me like that made me hot and not to mention what she said to me! _Damn, what is wrong with me?!_ I thought.

Before she could lift up her knife again, I threw her off of me and grabbed her wrist and with one hand and grabbed her arm with the other and twist it behind her back. She yells in pain and starts to laugh. "Wow Jane, you surprise me. I didn't know you enjoy pain so much." I said in her ear. With her other hand, she grabs another knife from her boots and slices my arm. Blood was all over my hoodie sleeve. "You know nothing about me Jeff!"

Before I could react, she ran towards me and slices my shoulder. The pain was so exciting! This has never happened to me before. I've never had anyone attack me like this.

My heart starts to beat even faster. _What the fuck is going on with me?! What is this feeling?!_

I grab her shoulders and knee her in the stomach, then I stabbed her in the leg. She cries in pain. She tries to grab her knife again but I kicked it away from her. She looked totally defenseless.

I kneel down beside her and pulled my face close to hers. Inches away from each other, I said "Sorry Jane, I guess I win." But before I could kill her, she pulled up to my face and kisses me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jeff's POV

In complete shock, I pounced up in the air and slam my back into the wall. Jane laid there unfazed. With my fingers, I touched my leathery white lips. They felt warm. This feeling I've been having grew stronger and for some odd reason, It made me... Happy...

My mind was all mixed up.  
"Wha...What the hell..."I said stuttering. She sits up and looks at me. I stare at her and ask "What was that about?!"

Without saying anything, she gets up off the floor and runs at me. _Now she wants to fight? What is wrong with her?! _With out me even thinking what to do next, my reflexes take over. I threw a punch and a kick at her, but she dodged every hit I threw.

Then she tackled me to the floor. I laid there vulnerable. I was expecting pain from her knife next but I felt nothing. Instead, i felt warm all around my body. She was... Her arms were... Embracing me!?

I was so shocked, I couldn't move. I couldn't process anything in my mind. "Jane! What the HELL are you trying to do to me!" I yelled in a confused tone.

Her head laid on my chest. I waited for a response... She wasn't answering me. Minutes felt like hours. Then her head started to move. She looked strait at my black eyes. She started to say "Jeff... I...I..." She pauses. "I ...love ...you... I LOVE YOU!"

Her words pierced me. Tears started to form in her eyes. She looked helpless. I didn't know how to react. I was speechless. I've never thought this would happen. I've always thought she hated me... Hated me for what I did to her...

She squeezed me tighter "Jeff... I..." I pushed her off of me and put my back against the wall "JANE! You... I... Wha..." I said... No matter what I wanted to say, it wouldn't come out. "I thought you hated me! Didn't you want revenge for what I did to you and your family!" I said to her. "Didn't I create pain in your life!" Everything that has happened shook me up. I couldn't think strait!

She took a breath and wiped her wet eyes and said "Jeff, you were right. My family is in a better place. Away from this horrid thing we call life! Away from all this pain and misery. You helped them... What you did to me was a gift from you. You chose me to help you! Help you make every one beautiful and go to a better place. Away from here... I want to help you and be with you."

Everything that she said surprised me! Every word tingled me with a sensation. She looked so sincere.

She crawled towards me. At that point, I thought that maybe she was trying to trick me. To catch me off guard to take an opportunity to kill me once and for all. I grabbed my knife in a ready position but then Jane slapped it out of my hand put her face close to mine.

Then she kissed me. Her lips were warm and soft. She was very gentle. Then she started to deepen the kiss. With out me even realizing it, I started to kiss her back. Everything was happening so fast. These feelings that I've been having... They were for her... They wanted her...

Her warmth surrounded me. Her smell was sweet. At that point, I realized I have fallen for Jane. Our lips parted. "Jeff..." The way she said my name comforted me. "Yes Jane." Was all I said. My heart was... Happy...

Before I knew it, I felt a pierce through my back. Jane backed away from me and smiles a malevolent smile. I felt my back and grabbed something. It was Jane's knife "... Looks like I win!" She said sarcastically...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jane's POV

"YOU BITCH" Jeff yelled at me. He was sitting on the floor with his head down. I couldn't believe he felt for that! All that sweet talk... Huh...

I knew he didn't really feel that way for me... He couldn't have. I'm sure of it! I was just trying to seduce him... And it worked!

"I'm sorry Jeff, we both know that wasn't really you... You wouldn't kiss me or have these so called... feelings for me. It just wouldn't be... You!" I said with a sneer.

Jeff just sat there quietly with his fists clenched together. He was filled with so much rage that he was shaking. "Why Jane, I... You..." He started to yell frustratedly. _There is no way he could have had actual feelings for me... That's... Impossible.._ I thought.

All of a sudden, he stopped shaking. His rage was gone?! Then he just stood up. It was like my knife didn't phase him. He wasn't wobbling or grunting in pain...

He looked at me and gave me a grin... "Heh heh... Jane, why so surprised. Your dealing with a guy who has been shot, and nearly faced death a couple of times. I mean come on, I've been set on fire and lived! You don't think one little stab is going to kill me."

He grabs the knife I stabbed him with and walks to me. "Stay away Jeff!" I commanded. It didn't work. He was still coming. He looked at me with glaring eyes... But they looked different awhile ago... These eyes looked... Hurt...

_That can't be, maybe I'm looking at them wrong._ I thought. With out hesitation, I tried to kick him. But it didn't work. Right when I tried to land a kick, he grabbed my leg and pulled me towards him.

Next thing I knew he grabbed my shoulders and slammed me to the ground where the broken pictures that fell were.I coughed up blood in the process... My back was in pain... All the glass from the pictures stabbed me and plus the impact the floor made.

I tried to get up but couldn't. Jeff got on top of me to keep me from getting up. "Jane you bitch, playing with my emotions like that. That was a dirty trick. Heh heh" he laughed very faintly... He looked... Disappointed and sad... Why!?

He gripped the knife harder and started to trace the sides of my cheeks into a smile. "You..." He said quietly... "Jeff... I'm right where you want me to be... And yet you won't kill me..." I said to him... He was still tracing like he didn't even hear me. "Why..." I asked him...

He all of a sudden he stopped. His black irises darted from my cheek to my eyes. He let out some air and said "It doesn't matter... Im going to... Kill you anyways. What's the point of telling you."

He held up my knife, aiming for my heart. "This is it... I guess you win Jeff..." Tears were forming in my eyes. _I'm finally going to die... The last moments of my cursed life. Killed here in this house by my... Enemy... But it's weird. For some reason, I'm happy to die by Jeff's hands. Why!? Shouldn't I feel grief, sadness. Angry that I wasn't strong enough to kill him... Then why don't I feel that way?!_

"Goodbye Jeff..." I said with a smile. I was expecting him to say something but it was pure silence... The knife was still in position but it wasn't moving...

"Jeff..."

**What do you think is going to happen O.O**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jane's POV

"Jeff... What are you doing... JUST FUCKING DO IT! This is what you wanted right!" I yelled at him. Tears just kept coming.

He was still frozen... Why!? Why was he doing this? Is he toying with me or something. He has me right where he wants me! Then why...

I tried to make eye intact with him but he just looked away...

Seconds passed by and he still wasn't moving "Fine Then..." I said. With all the might I could manage, I shoved him off of me quickly while I took the knife in his hands. He slid back as I stood on my feet.

"You shouldn't have left an opening... Heh" I said thinking he was going to say something back like he always does but... This time he didn't. He just sat there like he was at a daze. "Jeff. Wha... WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I said in a confused tone

He looked at me very slowly and just said "I don't know... I don't know why but I just cant..." He said as his voice dissipates. Inpatients struck me and yelled "YOU CAN'T WHAT! WHAT CAN'T YOU DO!"

He got up and started to walk towards me. What the hell was he doing, he is clearly at a disadvantage and yet he is walking towards me. He reached out his hand and as soon as he got close to me; I kicked him in the stomach.

He flew back but got up again and did the same thing. "Why are you doing this, can't you tell I can kill you at anytime!" I said. He didn't even pause for a second. He was still walking towards me.

When he got close again, I sliced him on the chest with the knife. My eyes widen as he didn't even show any pain or remorse. It was like he didn't feel the knife.

He stopped all of a sudden. He was right in front of me. "We'll then Do it!" He said... His tone wasn't angry or pleading. He sounded like he was... Beaten... Yet he looked so strong...

I was so confused! "What are you talking about! The Jeff I know wouldn't just stand in front of his enemy and admit defeat! You always put up a fight and end up getting what you want in the end! You hate losing!"

"EVEN IF I DID FUCKING KILL YOU, I WOULDN'T HAVE FUCKING GOTTEN WHAT I WANTED!" He yelled at me with frustration! "IF YOU DIDNT WANT TO KILL ME THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT BEFORE! WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT BESIDES MY DEATH!" I yelled at him.

He didn't answer. He just stood there... "DAMNIT, JUST FUCKING ANSWER ME. WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHAT CAN'T YOU DO?! WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO KILL ME BECASE JUST AWHILE AGO, YOU DID!"

It got silent and all I could hear was our breathing... He reached out with is right hand. I flinched away but he just kept going. He grabbed my long black hair... "My, your hair has grown hasn't it..."

That's all he said... _Why are you doing this... What are you trying to accomplish!_? My mind was all mixed up...

I spoke out "Jeff... Why..."

"I'm sorry Jane..." He interrupted


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Janes POV

"So...sorry... For what?!" I asked him. He was looking at our feet. It was like he didn't even want to look at me. He seemed ...tense. "Jeff..."

He still didn't answer. Rage started to build up inside me. "Wa-WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" I yelled. Tears just kept flowing. I was so confused. I didn't know what to do. My hands started to shake with all the frustration.

"You are confusing me way to much Jeff!" I said with a squeak in my voice. The kitchen knife fell out of my hands. I heard the the sound of the knife when it made contact with the floor. I couldn't take it anymore.

I grabbed the top of my hair and yelled as loud as I could. I fell to my knees. I figured I could let all of my troubled thoughts that way, but it didn't work. I still felt like shit.

"Jeff... I want to kill you so bad for what you did to me, but yet..." I paused. "Even when I try to remind myself for all the horrible things you did to me, my parents, my friends, and even your family" My voice dissipates. "I just can't..." My voice trails off and my hands came to contact with my face. I tried to rub off the tears, but it didn't work.

I looks up and saw Jeff's carved face. "Before I ask you to do something for me... Tell me. Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance, and what was all that before when you yelled at me?"

I could tell by the look in his eyes that my question pierced him. His face got so serious.

He turned around and started to walk away from me. Without even thinking, I got up and ran towards him. I grabbed his right arm, pulled it around his back and threw him against the wall. After that, I spun him around and grabbed both wrists and pinned him against the wall. There was no way he could get away from me.

"Jeff! Just answer me! That's all I want! Please..." I pleaded.

"I-I... What I want..." His voice trialled off. " you want what?!" I demanded. He closed his eyes then looked strait at me. His eyes focused on mine. It was like they hypnotized me.

"The thing I want but I can't ever have is... You." He said that with such a sad voice. He never even took his eyes off me, not even for a minute.

"Wh-what?! I don't understand!" I said to him.

At that moment he shoved his arms at me and pushed me back but before I could stumble down, he caught me. When I got my balance, asked "What do you mean?!"

Before he responded, he pulled me up towards him and placed his lips on mine. I don't even have time to react or think. His lips were warm and soft but yet strong. I didn't even realize mine were moving with his. His arms wrapped around my waist and started rubbing all over my back. I don't even know what was going on.

Our lips parted to grasp some air. We were breathing fast. At that point is when I processed on what just happened.

I pushed out of his arms and started to stumble back...

"Jeff... I can't..." I said to him

**Sorry if this is a short Chapter but MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :D**

**Cliff hanger!**


End file.
